Digimon Frontier: The Adventures of the Little Polar Bear
by kimbasimba23489
Summary: Lars is a little polar bear living in the North Pole. He and his friends are now in a heap of adventure as they save the Digital World from Cherubimon and Lucemon. Epic crossover staring the characters from my favorite childhood film: The Little Polar Bear.


Digimon Frontier: The Adventures of the Little Polar Bear

By: kimbasimba23489

Chapter 1: "All Aboard!"

One peacefull evening in the North Pole, Lars and his friends Robbie, Gretta, Lena, Peeps and the Lemming Brothers plan to make a surprise party for there South Pole friend, Caruso. But while preparing the festivities, Lars hears something… or someone, say his name.

-"Lars…"- said the mysterious, female voice. -"Your destiny awaits"-.

It came out of nowhere, like if the wind was talking to him. It sounded so mature and femimine.

-"My… destiny?"-the little polar bear said, with a lot of confusion in both his voice and mind.

-"Lars!"-yelled his longtime friend Robbie, a young ringed seal with a big heart. His voice got Lars back into reality. -"Help me move this big chunk of ice to the center"- he told his ursin friend, almost exhausted from pushing a medium-size ice block into the party's center.

-"Oh, right. Coming"- Lars said in a colorful tune. But while pushing the ice, he was still thinking of who is the mysterious voice.

A hour and a half passed and everyone was waiting for Caruso. But something's wrong: he's not showing up. The animal children are becoming more worried by the minute.

-"I don't get It"- Gretta spoke up first. She's a female polar bear about the same age as Lars. -"Caruso would never appear this late, even in a party".

-"Maybe he got off-course"- Peeps belived. But even the curious snow goose chick felt he was wrong.

-"Well I think it was those mean polar bears Brutus, Bert and Borris again"- Lena theorized. The artic hare knew how mean and bashfull are those three.

-"Oh no. You don't think there bringing him back to the South again, right?"- A worried Robbie said. Last time those bears tried to get him to the South Pole, Caruso, Lars and Robbie ended up in the Galapagos Islands instead.

Soon, the Lemmings became worried sick that their teacher [through happiness] could be captured again.

Lars spoke up. -"C'mon, maybe we still have time".

The five friends went to the train station while the Lemmings stayed behind, hoping Caruso to arrive safely.

Once they get in the train station, they tried to track Caruso's scent, but can't find anything. They grew more and more worried, until the voice appeared again in Lars' mind again and said:

-"Go to the red train, and you shall find your destiny"-

-"Destiny? What are you talking about?"- Lars said to the air around him, not knowing 'you-know-who' was behind him.

-"Lars, what are you doing? We don't have time for fun you know!"-Gretta told him.

But Lars ignored her. He ran to find the train the voice told him to find. Not just because of 'destiny', but maybe Caruso is there too. Surprisingly, Lars did not found the red train, but it was Robbie!

-"Lars, everyvone! Over here!"- Robbie shouted. Lars belives his best friend forever must have heard the voice, but shuns this idea.

Everyone hoped inside one of the train's passenger cars. It was so fancy ,clean and warm but still no sign of Caruso. Suddenly, as they were going to get out, the doors slamed shut, trapping the gang in the passenger car.

They cried for help, but no one can't hear them. The train started moving, with the gang not knowing where there going to go.

Sooner or later everything was pitch-black, and the children fell down unconscious.

Lars woke up first and felt something entering his body and saw the same thing happening to his friends.

-"What's going on here?"- Lars shouted.

Then, the voice appeared again.

-"Welcome to the Digital World, Lars"- The voice introduced. From a bright light, a strange device appeared in Lars' paws. Not only that, he appears to have clothes. Lars now wears a light olive cap and goggles on his head, and a bright yellow T-shirt with a sun-like symbol under a red jacket. But the most shocking thing… was that he's wearing pants and shoes.

-"This is your D-Tector"- The voice added.

-"Digital World?"- Lars asked. He went to check his friends who, to his shock, were wearing clothes too:

Robbie wears a blue and gray camouflage bandana on his head, and a yellow shirt under a blue jacket with yellow stripes. He could wear pants, but he has tail flippers and no feet/paws.

Lena was wearing an orange shirt under a blue jumpsuit with yellow pockets, white socks, and blue and yellow sneakers.

Peeps was wearing a white v-neck t-shirt with dark green lining at the collar, sleeves and bottom over an orange singlet, light green-yellow dungarees with the orange straps hanging down besides the dungarees, orange socks and green and white shoes.

Gretta has a lavender cap with two points that resemble a cat's ears coming out of it. She also wears white and light purple shoes and long purple stockings. She wears a blue and white striped shirt under a lavender jacket and a lavender skirt. Both the skirt and the jacket have white vertical stripes on the sides.

Lars also discovers that they all have D-Tectors as well.

"WOO-WOOOO!"- the train shouted. You could hear that from Mars.

-"Hey, over here! Look at this…"- Lena called. What they saw looked like small ghost with childlike voices. They are Poyomon.

-"Are those ghost?"- Gretta asked.

-"They look more like goo"- Peeps said.

-"Or marshmallows"- Lena added.

-"Or ghost of kids that came here before!"- A petrified Lars said.

-"I just wish I was home now."- Lena whinned.

-"Calm dowm everybody. We're in this together."- Gretta commanded to her friends.

-"I bet that's the train station up ahead"- Robbie said.

-"Looks more like a furnace to me"- Peeps said sarcasticly.

-"I just hope there aren't anymore of those ghost things there, not that I'm afraid or anything!"- Gretta said, obliviously afraid.

-"Yeah, I always scream in terror when I'm not afraid"- Robbie told Gretta jokingly.

-"Boys"

Once they make their stop, there greeted by a group of small creatures that looked like grey balls with floppy ears and big, red are Pagumon.

-"Look, animals kids!"-One of the Pagumon said.

-"Me wanna play with"- Another one said.

-"Just don't break them this time"- And another one said.

Lars decided to jump out first, but to his astonishment and of his commrads, he was walking on two legs!

-"Well, this is akward"- Lars complained traumatized.

He was later followed by Gretta, who also became bipedal. Lena then started to walk more and hop less. However, Robbie and Peeps remained the same. The kids get more shocked to hear their train laughing.

-"Did our train just… laughed?"- Gretta said in amazement.

-"Hey, I'm not just any old train. I'm Trailmon!"- Trailmon said. -"Though I'm more handsome than you punks are."- He said jokingly.

-"Anywho, this is the Flame Terminal and you are in the heart of a Digimon Village"- Trailmon toured them.

-"Digimon Village?"- Lars asked. Then, Peeps started to cry.

-"I didn't even wanted to go on this train!"- He cried.

-"Sorry kido', but I gotta go. If you wanna go home you'l need a _Spirit_ or something"-With that, Trailmon left.

-"But, what is a Spirit? And how or where do we get one?"- Gretta said while Peeps was still crying.

-"Wait! Where'you going? Give us an aswer!"- Robbie said furiously. But Trailmon ignored him.

-"I guess that's it. Were all alone now."- Lars said in defeat.

-"Hey! Come back here!"- Lena shouted.

-"Yeah! Pretty please?!"- Gretta shouted as well.

With that, Peeps started to cry even louder than before.

-"I WANNA GO HOME NOW!"- He cried so hard that it almost gave an ear infection to Lena. He ran into the tracks, still crying and not knowing where he's heading to.

-"Peeps! Get back here!"- Lars shouted at his snow goose friend. Then everyone became scared when Peeps started to run above ground, being suported by the tracks.

-"Peeps! Come back! It's dangerous!- Gretta shouted.

-"GO AWAY!"- Peeps shouted to his friends, still crying and afraid.

-"This isn't helping! Your gonna fall!"- Lars shouted back. Although Lars knows Peeps can fly, he's still to young and weak to fly higher and longer.

-"AT LEAST I WON'T BE HERE ANYMORE!"- Peeps shouted in tears.

-"You don't have to worry! We'll take you home! I promise."

-"You… will?"

-"Yeah! Trailmon said that we need to find a Spirit to get home, right?"

-"Right. Okay, I'm coming back"- Peep said, fighting back the tears. But once he turns around, he was about to fall. Luckily, he mantains his grip.

- "PEEEEEPS!"- Lars shouted from the top of his lungs as he rushes to save Peeps.

-"Don't worry, I'm coming to get you!"- Lars said. But once he steps on the tracks, an explosion is heard not to far away. He sees green fire he didn't saw there before. Two Digimon run away from the fire and crash into Lars.

-"It's a Polar Bear"- One of the Digimon said, studying Lars. This one appears to be white and is wearing a pink _hamaraki_ on his stomach. His name is Bokomon.

-"You think everything's a Polar Bear!"- The other digimon commented. This one, in particular, has yellow skin, large ears and a pair of brown pants. His name is Neemon.

-"So? I'm a Polar Bear. Can you get off me now?"- Lars told them.

-"Oh. My apologies"- Bokomon lamented.

-"Sorry"- Neemon lamented as well.

Soon, a menacing growl is heard coming from the fire.

-"What is that?"- Lars asked the duo.

-"That is one bad dog: Cerberumon; special attack: emerald blaze. Ad that is why we need your help!"- Bokomon introduced. Cerberumon is a Cerbreus-like Digimon: A big dog with little temper.

-"WHERE'S THE ANCIENT SPIRIT?"- Cerberumon growled menacingly.

-"C'mon now. Get him!"- Bokomon told Lars while pushing him to fight Cerberumon.

-"I CAN SENSE THE SPIRIT'S PRESENCE IN THIS TOWN. I MUST DESTROY IT!"- He growled.

-"Uh… No way! It's mine now"- Lars lied (kinda). However, this made Cerberumon even madder.

-"THEN YOU SHALL BE DESTROYED WITH IT! EMERALD BLAZE!"- He fired a large green flame right at Lars that also scared away the Pagumon.

-"What? Are you crazy? Run already!"- A frighten Bokomon told Lars.

-"Yeah, but where am I suppose to go?"- Lars asked.

-"Anywhere but here!"- Bokomon shouted. But instead of running back to the station, Lars jumped of the edge! He ran to Peeps safe and sound, but they were now traped in the train track.

Cerberumon's fire caused the ground to disappear in a strange light, but it also caused the tracks to disappear as well. Lars, Peeps, Bokomon and Neemon started to fall of the tracks and into the bottomless pit under them.

-"Lars!"- shouted Robbie, who was safe in the station with the girls.

But instead of falling down, they landed in a small cave, right under the Flame Terminal. Lars' D-Tector started to glow and started to point at a large flame in the cave's center. Soon, the flame started to blast in a blue light.

-"What's going on?"- Lars said.

-"It's the Spirit!"- Bokomon aswered. – "The Spirit… _of Flame_!"

A small statue-like being appeared in the middle of the light.

-"A Spirit? That wasn't so hard!"- Lars exclaimed. –"Time to go home! But, how am I supposed to get it and what do I do with it?"- Lars said, without any knowledge.

-"NO NEED TO WORRY ABOUT THAT, FOR IT SHALL BE DESTROYED!"-Cerberumon said, appearing behind them.

Lars looked at Cerberumon, and then saw Peeps: covering behind him full of fear. With courage, he grabed a metal pole lying next to his D-Tector and charged at Cerberumon, who was charging as well. Cerberumon grabbed the pole, but Lars strugled to fight him until Cerberumon took the pole out of his grip. He then charged at the Spirit, with Lars garbing him by his tail. Once he comes face-to-face with the Spirit, Cerberumon was ignited with fire.

-"AAAAAAHHHH!- He screamed in pain. –"THE SPIRIT'S POWER!"-

Cerberumon then jumps out of the light, moaning in pain.-"THAT HURTS!"

-"But what about Lars?"- Peeps asked worried.

Lars was fine: he was not on fire!

-"What? I'm fine?"- Lars asked himself, still inside the blazing light. "But… how?" He came face-to face at the Spirit, sensing a bond between them.

-"The Spirit…"- Lars said to himself.

-"SPIRIIIIIT!"- He screamed at the top of his lungs as his D-Tector flew to his paw, and absorbed the Spirit!

-"It is time…"- The voice was heard one last time.

Lars started to transform:

A small light of fractal code began circulating his paw and connected it to his D-Tector while screaming:

-"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"-

The transformation began with Lars having his face and body covered in a bright orange armor. He came out as a Human-like Digimon with a large yellow mane, and black and orange armor. He also has a helmet with three horns. The transformation is finished with Lars screaming his new name:

-"AGUNIMON!"-

He roared to his opponent, Cerberumon.

-"WHAT IS THIS? A POLAR BEAR CUB TURNED INTO A DIGIMON?!"- A very surprised Cerberumon growled.

-"What did he turned into?" Peeps asked.

-"No way!"- Robbie said surprised.

-"Everyway!"- Gretta said, surprised like everyone else.

-"Oh!"- Bokomon said with amazement. He was holding the ancient Book of Knowledge with a picture of the Digimon –"It's Agunimon: The Spirit of Flame!"-

-"Oh my!"- Neemon said in astonishment.

-"NO MATTER WHO YOU ARE, YOU'LL LOSE!"- Cerberumon growled as he charged at Agunimon. He launched his Emerald Blaze attack, but Agunimon dodged the attack. He took his friends to safety with the others.

-"Oohh! _Malto cool_!"- Gretta said in Italian. She's has always felt in love with Lars.

Cerberumon started another attack just as Agunimon was ready to attack.

–"PORTALS OF DARKNESS!"- He unleashed a group of dark voids that Agunimon was going to fall into. But he dodged them one by one until finally falling down _into_ one!

-"NOW WEE'L SEE HOW YOU FIGHT ON MY TURF: DARKNESS!"- Cerberumon shouted as he charged straight at Agunimon. He began slashing Agunimon with his claws. Unwilling to give up, he grabed Cerberumon by his paw.

-"NO ONE ESCAPES THE DARKNESS! EMERALD BLAZE!"- He shoots Agunimon with another Emarald Blaze attack, but Agunimon counter attacked with a powerful punch into Cerberumon's jaw.

-"HOW ABOUT I DEFEAT YOU WITHOUT ESCAPING! PYRO TORNADO!"- Agunimon screamed. He attacked with a large fire twister and shot it straight at Cerberumon!

-"NO, YOU CAN'T…!"Cerberumon sreamed in terror and pain. The tornado reach the other side of the portal.

-"I have to admit it, I'm impressed!"- Bokomon exclaimed, witnessing the fight and the large tornado of fire with the others.

-"But, what if he's in trouble?"- a worried Gretta asked.

-"Trouble? No no no no no!"- Neemon said, trying calm Gretta down.

Lars lauched a strong kick into Cerberumon in the stomach, finally defeating him.

-"A POLAR BEAR CUB DEFEATED ME?! NOOOOOOOO!"- Cerberumon shouted in pain and defeat. Lars' friends celebrated his victory.

-"That was amazing!"- Peeps said in amazement.

-"He's beautiful!"- Gretta exclaimed with romance in her eyes.

Finally, it was time to download Cerberumon's fractal code.

-"Now to take the fractal code!"- Aguimon took the red D-Tector in his hands and absorbed Cerberumon's fractal code.

-"FRACTAL CODE… DIGITIZE!"- With that, Cerberumon became a digi-egg and Agunimon reverted back into Lars, with Cerberumon's data in the D-Tector.

-"Hey, look at the pretty little light!"- said Neemon while staring at the floating digi-egg.

-"You nicompoop!"- scoled Bokomon, who knows how dumb Neemon can be. –"That is Cerberumon's essence, so it look's like we're not done with him."

Meanwhile, Lars is exhausted from all that experience when he Spirit Evolved.

-"Whoah! That was something."- He said to himself while catching his breath.

-"But.. What happened? How did I new how to do all that stuff?"-

-"You're a Digidestined!"- the voice appeared again.

-"I'm a what now?"-

-"Digidestined: chosen for great things. But don't be frighened, the one that cose you… was you."-

-"I chose myself? I guess that means we're not going home"- Lars said in defeat.

_These guys have no idea what they got themselves into. But I'll bet you know. Find out the next Digimon: Digital Monsters._


End file.
